peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Oblivion - Azura's Star (Part 2)
Peanut Butter Gamer continues his quest to kill the vampires and get the Azura's Star. Synopsis The episode starts with PBG dodging a fireball shot by the monster that surprised PBG in the last episode. After an instant replay, PBG goes back to the Gutted Mine. The monster follows PBG. PBG says he usually is good at Oblivion, but when he hits record he starts having trouble. PBG succeeds in killing the monster. PBG then goes deeper into the Gutted Mine, and locates the second vampire. PBG sneaks up on the vampire and shoots it with a bow. The vampire starts chasing PBG and swinging his/her huge mace. PBG shoots the vampire with his bow while running away. Some other vampire notices PBG and starts chasing him. PBG changes to his Master Sword and tries to kill both vampires, but he dies. After respawning, PBG sneaks back to the mine and thinks about Oblivion's weird difficulty level. PBG soon has the two vampires chasing him again, but this time PBG kills one of the vampires. The vampire with the mace still left, PBG changes from using a bow to the Master Sword and kills the vampire. PBG brags about his victory. PBG explains that he is out of his element making videos like this, and he gets lost. Going through the caves searching for the last vampires, PBG hears a vampire's noises from ahead. PBG finds a rock wall that won't shift, but finds a rock tied to a rope. After pulling the rope, the rock shifts revealing a hidden passage. PBG finds the vampire and kills it with a sneak bow attack. Suddenly, a green light comes from behind a wall of planks. PBG walks up to it and the last vampire tries to phase through the boards, but doesn't succeed. PBG tries to find a switch to open the planks, but soon finds out that he should push the planks. After PBG pushes the planks, the vampire bursts through the plank wall and tries to kill PBG, surprising him. But PBG just mocks the vampire's small dagger, and he soon kills the vampire with the Master Sword. PBG finds a worn, faded note from the last vampire's corpse, and completes the quest. The note tells the story of Azura's followers'. They went to kill the vampire Dratik, but were cursed and turned into vampires. The note also thanks its finder for killing the followers, and ending their life as cursed vampires, and tells the finder to return the note to Azura. PBG then tries to return to Azura's Shrine, but can't find the way out. PBG sings a song about it, and while wandering around the cave he barely avoids a trap. After wandering some more, PBG finally uses the map to find the way out. Then PBG returns to Azura's Shrine and talks to Azura, and gets the Azura's Star. He still can't read! PBG then ends the episode after playing with Azura's Star for a bit. Category:The Elder Scrolls Oblivion Category:Videos